


Christopher Pike/Reader Requests

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Test Pilot!Pike in one of them, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Asks that I got and answered on Tumblr (my account is youvebeenlivingfictional, as it is here, come and say hi :D)
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “H-How long have you been standing there?” and “You’re hiding something from me.”

Chris had been acting… Somewhat suspicious lately.  
  
You’d been with the man for over four years; you were well-attuned to his moods and attitudes. You knew when he was being cagey, and cagey had been an understatement for the last few weeks.  
  
At first, you thought that it might be stress. Being a Starfleet captain, let alone captain of one of the most prestigious ships in the fleet was a lot for the man to have on his shoulders. But you’d seen him stressed before, and this seemed to be… Beyond that. A stressed Chris was particularly quiet. But _this_ man had practically been squirming. He was looking over his shoulder all of the time when you were alone in his quarters; he’d physically stood up when you’d gone to his dresser to borrow a shirt to sleep in. When you’d asked what was wrong, he’d simply said that he wasn’t sure what he had and insisted on checking for you. 

With the crew on shore leave, you’d hoped that he would relax a little, but so far, no such luck. He seemed as on-edge as ever. Your first night off of the ship had been a little better, but he’d still been jumpy.  
  
You went out for a run the next morning, hoping to clear your head. When you got back to the room, you found Chris with his back to you, rooting around in his duffle bag. You frowned, putting your hands on your hips and watching him. He started to pull something out of his bag before he glanced over his shoulder and spotted you. He dropped whatever it was into the bag and turned quickly. You watched, brows raising, as Chris _sat_ on the bag.  
  
“Hi, sweetheart,” he said as casually as possible, “ **H-How long have you been standing there**?”  
  
You folded your arms over his chest, brow furrowing.  
  
“Okay,” You said, shaking your head, “What’s going on?”  
  
“Who says anything’s going on?”  
  
“Would you give me a little credit? **You’re hiding something from me** , Chris.”  
  
Chris was quiet for a few moments before he lowered his head to his chest.  
  
“Okay,” He nodded, “Yeah, there’s… There’s something,” He admitted, standing and turning back to the bag, “But this isn’t how I wanted to do this.”  
  
“Do what?” You asked, panic thrumming through you. Chris pulled something out of the bag and tossed it at you. You uncrossed your arms just in time to catch it.  
  
“…What is this?” You frowned down at it.  
  
“Open it.”  
  
You threw him a dubious glance before you did as he asked, opening the small box and finding an engagement ring. Your confusion gave way to shock. You watched as Chris crossed the room toward you before he sank down to one knee, reaching out and taking hold of your left hand.  
  
“This isn’t how I wanted to do this,” He repeated with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please, don’t give up on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of potential punishment; cursing

You had fucked up. 

Badly.

Your Captain was known for being a reasonable man, a quality which, in the Terran empire, was a rarity.

But to have defied his orders for the sake of what he had essentially deemed a suicide mission? It would be a wonder if you wouldn’t be airlocked, if not sentenced to an agonizer for the rest of your life, however short that life would be.

You had been sent to Pike’s ready room on your return to the I.S.S. Enterprise. You hadn’t dared sit, or look around; you’d stood at the ready, shoulders back, chin up, ready for sentencing.

A chill shot down your spine when you heard the doors open and shut behind you. There was only one set of footsteps behind you - he was alone. He passed you in silence, casting a sidelong glance. Even in his rage, he had permitted the two of you solitude; you wouldn’t be made a spectacle of, not yet.

He sat at the head of his table, leaned back in his seat, folded his hands. You assumed he was waiting for you to explain, but you hadn’t been given permission to speak. His eyes were sharp, glacial; his jaw, clenched in his discontent. He arched a single brow before he said, “The Emperor sent her congratulations for our victory… Though she was surprised that any of her Captains claimed the bounty after all had relinquished the offer.”

You bit your lips, physically forcing yourself to keep quiet. You’d had to do so in the meeting regarding the bounty, too; you’d wanted to speak up, but the caliber of the officers you’d been around, you hadn’t been able.

“You disobeyed direct orders, you commandeered a shuttle that you were not authorized to pilot, you sent the bounty to the Emperor in my name. Tell me, ensign… Why should I allow you to live, let alone remain on my ship?”

You took a deep breath, licking your lips.

“… I did it for you, Captain,” You said quietly, “I knew that we were capable–”

“That _you_ were capable–”

“No, sir, _we_. This crew. We are strong because you are strong, Captain, we are able because you are able. I knew that we were capable of capturing that bounty.”

“Then why not say so before?”

“Because I knew that my voice would not have carried in that meeting, and my suggestion shot down in favor of more seasoned officers. I preferred to beg forgiveness than ask permission, Captain.”

Pike nodded once.

“Then beg, ensign.” 

You hesitated before you took a few steps closer.

“Captain, I know that I disobeyed your orders. I know that I deserve punishment, and not lauding. I don’t even deserve to stay on the Enterprise, but I did what I did for you.”

You lowered yourself to your knees beside Pike’s seat, peering up at him, your heart beating triple-time in your chest as you swallowed thickly.

“Captain… **Please, don’t give up on me**.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dance with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is literally tooth rotting fluff and yearning, no other warnings

“You work too hard,” You heard.   
  
“Some of us are still at the Academy, flyboy,” You retorted.   
  
“You’re already at the top of your class. You’ve gotta relax a little.”   
  
You glanced over at where Chris was lounging on your bed, reading one of your antique books. Chris was one of your best friends from home, having grown up together in Mojave. He’d left for Starfleet before you had, and had graduated ahead of you. Now that he was a test pilot, though, he’d taken to spending his off-hours lounging around your dormitory - a pastime which your roommate, Rabinia (who was crushing on him), heavily encouraged.   
  
“Hey, where’s Rabinia?” Chris asked, lifting his head from your pillow to look at you. You hurriedly lowered your eyes back to your PADD.   
  
“I don’t have her chipped, Pike. If you want to know where she is, you can locate her yourself. I’m sure she’s given you her PADD code _plenty_ of times by now.”   
  
You heard Chris laugh, and heard the thud of your book hitting your nightstand.   
  
“I wasn’t asking because I’m looking for her.”   
  
“What, then?”   
  
There was a pause as you heard the slight squeak of Chris getting off of your bed. A few moments later, you heard some music being played from your stereo. Your brow furrowed. What did music have to do with Rabinia?   
  
“Come here,” You heard Chris say. You didn’t look away from your notes.   
  
“What for?”   
  
“ **Dance with me.** ”   
  
Bewilderment thrummed through you. You turned your head just enough to see Chris standing in the middle of the room, his hand outstretched and waiting for yours. He had to be putting you on. You scoffed a laugh, shaking your head.   
  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing–”   
  
“You need to loosen up. Besides, sitting hunched over that desk all night isn’t good for your circulation.”   
  
“That is the _lamest_ excuse–”   
  
“One dance.”   
  
You sighed, looking up at Chris. You finally pushed your chair back, doing your best to ignore his triumphant little grin. You took hold of his hand, trying to dismiss the fluttering in your stomach as he pulled you closer. You rested your other hand on his shoulder, keeping your eyes fixed over his shoulder and letting Chris lead. He curled his arm around you, his hand resting on his lower back as he swayed the two of you.   
  
You hated to admit it, but you could feel some of the tension melting from your shoulders. You sighed softly, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. He didn’t tease you, didn’t say, ‘ _I told you so_ ’, like you expected. He just rubbed his hand over your back.   
  
“I know you’re worried about your dissertation,” He murmured, “But you don’t need to be. I’ve never known anyone more brilliant or more capable.”   
  
You pressed closer into Chris’ arms, and he tightened his hold on you.   
  
“Thank you,” You mumbled.   
  
“Anytime.”   
  
“…Chris?”   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“Don’t you dare dip me.”  
  
His laugh filled the room; you felt it against your chest, and it warmed you.   
  
“Next time, then,” He teased. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you, you asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing; some light angst; all’s well that ends well, don’t worry :)

“I have a plan,” were the first words out of Chris’ mouth, and you smiled. That was good. Plans were good - the sooner you figured out how to get back to the Enterprise, the better. Unfortunately, the next words out of his mouth were, “You’re not going to like it.” 

He had been right. You didn’t like it. In fact, you’d had to say the words, “With all due respect, Captain, launching yourself at the sun isn’t a plan.” Unfortunately, once he’d explained it to you in full scale, beyond the broad strokes of ‘I’m going to point our shuttle at the sun and use full thrusters’, it had made sense.   
  
It was risky. It was bold. It was _Pike_.   
  
You were sure that if Spock were there with the two of you, he’d be chiming in with the fact that there was like a 97% chance you were going to die.   
  
“You’re sure about this, Captain?” Number One’s voice was faint as it crackled over the shuttle’s failing intercom. Pike looked away from the read-outs to you. You couldn’t hesitate now. You knew that this was your best chance at getting back. You gave a nod, not daring meet his eye. He reached across the console, taking hold of your hand.   
  
“We’re sure,” You answered Una before he could. You felt him give your hand a squeeze.   
  
“Powering thrusters in three…Two…” Chris counted down. 

–   
  
It was a stupid plan. It shouldn’t have worked.   
  
But against all odds, you and Chris were back on the Enterprise.   
  
You’d already been checked over by Boyce, and he’d ordered you to rest. Rather than returning to your quarters, you dragged your tired body to Chris’. He didn’t say a word, just watched you rifle through his dresser for some clothes to sleep in. You took your time in the shower, and by the time you’d emerged, he’d moved to his bed.   
  
You crawled into bed beside him, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes. He ran his fingers over your shoulder as he told the computer to power the lights down.   
  
“… You alright?” He murmured.   
  
“If you ever tell me that we’re launching a shuttle in the direction of a sun again–”   
  
“I didn’t even want to do it the once,” Chris’ stomach shook a little with his chuckle, “But I will try to keep the shuttles pointed away from any stars with a general surface temperature of roughly 5,800 kelvins in the future if it can be helped.”   
  
You rolled your eyes, pushing yourself a little and nuzzling into his neck.   
  
“ **I love you, you asshole** ,” You sighed, “And loving you means that I’d like to keep you alive.” 

Chris’ arms tightened around you.   
  
“I love you, too,” He murmured, the teasing dropping away from his tone.   
  
“I know you do,” You tugged the covers up over your shoulders, “Now get some sleep.”


End file.
